


eyes went dark (don't know where my pupils are)

by MyShameMachine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Mild Blood, Mild spoilers for episode 69, Tags Are Hard, a feeling of betrayal?, almost gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameMachine/pseuds/MyShameMachine
Summary: They get Yasha back. Sort of.





	eyes went dark (don't know where my pupils are)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm just big sad about Yasha leaving I guess.
> 
> Also I haven't watched episode 70 yet so
> 
> Title from "This is Home" by Cavetown.

They pull Yasha out from under a basin of shards. She glistens with blood, and glitters with the glass.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. It is silent for a minute, and a droplet of blood runs down her face. It hits the ground with a "plink".

Beau stares down at it, clutching her side.

She should be angry at her, Yasha thinks. But instead her face is open, empty. Like she's forgotten how to be so rebellious.

"It's…" Fjord trails off. It isn't fine.

It's silent for another heartbeat, and Yasha looks at Caleb's hands. They're burnt, badly, and it turns her stomach. She looks up, into his eyes. Of all of them, Caleb knows best of forgiveness of the unforgivable. She doesn't think he forgives her.

"I'll go." She offers the silence in a faint whisper.

"I'm sorry." Jester whispers. She trembles slightly as she turns to Yasha.

In the distance, her spiritual weapon winks out.

Nott says nothing, but she takes Jester's hand.

"It's for the best." Yasha remembers when Caduceus had long hair, and she remembers when someone else was there.

She wants it back.

Instead, she takes a step. Another. Before she leaves, she turns back, just enough to see them.

None of them look at her, and Yasha leaves.


End file.
